


Jailhouse Blues

by aroominahotelinnyc (orphan_account)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aroominahotelinnyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano has landed herself in detention and is going to miss her favourite band’s concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailhouse Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my tumblr aroominahotelinnyc ^.^

Ok, Nano admitted it, this time she had maybe taken it a little too far. But it wasn’t like she’d hurt the poor animal or anything, just given it a bit of a haircut, that’s all. And now she had a whole month of after school detentions. She was going to miss the concert and she would have to spend her time sitting after school every day in silence instead.

It had been kinda worth it to see the look on Mr Jerkpants’ face though. Was it worth missing the Jailhouse Five’s concert though?

No, she decided. It wasn’t.

Needless to say, she was very ticked off by the time school finished and the made her way to Mr Jerkpants’ office. Lomadia gave her a sympathetic look before walking back to the locker room. Nano sighed and knocked on Mr Jerkpants’ door.

“Come in, Nano, sit down.”

Nano moved into Mr Jerkpants’ office and sat down in the chair closest to the door.

Maybe she could apologise and be let off on the night of the concert?

“I want a 5000 word essay, hand written, on why your actions were wrong and you are not leaving until it’s done.”

Scratch that, she wasn’t apologising for anything. What a jerk!

Nano didn’t reply but started to get out her pencil case and some sheets of paper.

“Don’t get your things out yet, there is another person to arrive yet.”

Nano huffed angrily, shoved her pencil case back in her bag and instead started mentally scrolling through all the different places she could be instead of detention. At home, watching Sherlock, at Lomadia’s house, on the moon, up Mr Jerkpants’ bum-

“Sorry I’m late.”

Nano looked up. The kid, whoever he was, didn’t look very sorry.

“Sit down and get your stuff out, you too Nano.”

Nano rolled her eyes and got her pencil case and two sheets of paper back out. 

Mr Jerkface walked to the door. “I’m going to get a coffee, behave until I get back.”

Nano sighed and slumped back in her seat, there was no point in doing an essay, he couldn’t keep her there forever.

“Hi.”

She turned to face the other kid.

He was gorgeous. Golden hair fell messily around his face, innocent, blue eyes sat behind golden eyelashes and his mouth was upturned in a small smile. In that moment Nano couldn’t work out how he could have found himself in detention.

That was until his innocent beam morphed into the trademark troublemakers’ grin.

“So, what are you in here for?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Nano said with a smile to match his own, “I shaved Mr Jerkpants over there’s guinea pig.”

“That was you?”

“Yep, and I don’t regret a second of it. Except, I’m missing the Jailhouse Five’s concert next Wednesday.”

“Oh, that sucks.”

“Yeah.”

They fell into silence for a second.

“So how did you end up in detention?” Nano asked.

“I set the science block on fire.”

“Wow, how’d you manage that?”

“A Molotov Cocktail.”

“What?”

The grin was back. “Yep.”

“How have you not been expelled?”

“Oh, I’m the school’s most gifted student, plus I’m just about to finish my A-Levels and then I’ll be at Uni anyway.”

“Wait, how old are you because I could have sworn you weren’t any older than me.”

“Oh I’m fifteen. Like i said, I’m the schools most gifted student.”

“Huh.”

There was another pause.

“Hey, you know that concert,” he turned to face her.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll sneak you out of here if you get me a ticket too, and maybe get something to eat with me beforehand,” he grinned at her.

She grinned back at him. “It’s a deal.”

“I’m Lalna, by the way.”

“Nano.”


End file.
